memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine/The Way of the Warrior/Act Two
The transport ship Archer is being tractored by the Klingon vessel M'Char as the Defiant is trying to stop it. On the bridge Captain Martin looks at his crew. Think what can we do to stop that ship from getting the transport ship to it's docking port Captain Martin says as he looks at the crew. Commander Halliwell comes up with a plan. We take out their tractor beam emitters says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. Captain Martin goes back to his chair. Screw it Gowron can file a protest to the Judge advocates office, raise shields and power the phaser banks let's see if that gets them to back off Captain Martin says as he looks at Dax. She inputs commands into the console. Nothing yet sir Commander Dax says as she looks at him. Captain Martin looks at her. Fire a warning shot two hundred meters off their port bow Commander Captain Martin says as he looks at Major Kira. She presses the fire button. Commander Kaybok is hailing us Commander Dax says as she looks at Captain Martin. He nods and she brings the commander up on the viewer. CAPTAIN THIS IS OUTRAGOUS Commander Kaybok says on the viewer. Captain Martin rolls his eyes. I agree, but you're not leaving me much choice, you're in violation of Bajoran law, now I'll ask you one last time, release that ship immediately Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Kaybok gets more frustrated. We are your allies Commander Kaybok says on the viewer. Captain Martin then turns to Major Kira. Major, lock phasers on the M'Char's engines, prepare to fire on my command Captain Martin says as he looks over at Major Kira who is at the tactical console. Major Kira inputs commands into the console and reports. Phasers ready Major Kira says as she looks over at Captain Martin. Captain Martin looks at Commander Kaybok on the viewer. What is it going to be Commander either release that ship or take your chances against a Defiant class vessel Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Kaybok gets more frustrated and gives the order to release the vessel. Gowron will hear of this Commander Kaybok says on the viewer and ends the transmission. On the viewscreen, the Klingon ship releases its tractor beam and breaks away as Commander Halliwell reports it to Captain Martin. They are moving away sir says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. Captain Martin signs and leans back in his chair. Back at the station in his office Captain Martin is talking to Admiral Leyton on the screen. Admiral I request a show of force against the Klingon presence here in the Bajoran sector Captain Martin says as he looks at the screen. Admiral Leyton shakes his head. No, we can't risk the treaty with the Empire Captain you of all people should know how tough it was to establish peace with the Klingon Empire, if it wasn't for your mother we'd still be at war with them right now you owe your mother some graitutde Admiral Leyton says on the viewer. The doors chimed and he motions Commander Halliwell to walk over to the couch. Admiral they're overstepping their boundry of the Khitomer Accords I read the treaty and it doesn't say we can force searches on vessels leaving an allies space, sir we need to have a fleet of Federation starships here at Deep Space 9 to make sure that our cargo and transport ships aren't threaten by the Klingons Captain Martin says as he looks at the screen. Leyton shakes his head again. I'm sorry Captain but if we show force it could damage the treaty with the Klingons keep asking questions and see if Martok can give you anything you need to know Starfleet out Leyton says as he ends the transmission. Captain Martin deactivates the monitor as he's frustrated and walks over to Commander Halliwell as he looks at his friend. That didn't sound good at all says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. John looks at him. No it doesn't until we find something we're on our own John says as he looks at Typhuss. The doors chimed. Come Captain Martin says as he looks at the doors. General Martok walks in. Ah General we need to have a chat Captain Martin says as he looks at him. Martok says nothing but stabs his desk with a Klingon d'k tahg and look at him. Sohk vad Martok says as he looks at Captain Martin and Commander Halliwell. He leaves as Typhuss gets the d'k tahg out of John's desk and looks at it. Martok said for you! Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. Who did it belong to? John asked as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at the emblem on the d'k tahg. Commander Kaybok, he's letting you know that Kaybok is dead Typhuss says as he looks at John. John looks at him. Which means our next confrontation with the Klingons won't be resolved so easily, any suggestions, Typhuss? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss shrugs his shoulders and gets a bit worried about Klingons being here unchecked. To deal with the Klingons we need a Klingon Typhuss says as he looks at John. John looks at the d'k tahg. Curzon told me once that in the long run, the only people who can really handle the Klingons are Klingons, get me Starfleet Command John says as he looks at the d'k tahg. Typhuss nods. In the habitat ring a Klingon wearing a Starfleet uniform with the rank of Lieutenant Commander steps on board the station and walks to the nearest turbolift.